No Words To Say
by wraithkeeper
Summary: Sheppard can't find the words for his mission report, so he finds another option. JohnRodney friendship. Written for the SGA flashfic 'wordless' challenge


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

John was bored. He was supposed to be writing his mission report, but he couldn't think of what to write. The mission had been so mind numbingly dull that he couldn't find any words to explain it. He didn't think Elizabeth would be pleased with a report that read: "nothing happened." After staring at the blank document for a half hour, he gave up and opened a game of solitaire instead. He'd deal with his report later. 

Poking his head inside the door to Rodney's lab, John saw Rodney typing on his laptop. He quietly walked up behind him and leaned down over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

Letting out a sputtered curse, Rodney jerked his head up from his work. "Damn it, Colonel, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope." John answered brightly, "Besides, it's dinner time. I thought you might want to join me."

"I can't," Rodney grumbled, "I'm finishing my mission report."

"Ah, it can wait. I haven't got mine done either."

"I guess you're right," Rodney agreed, saving the document and rising from his chair.

Half way through dinner, Zelenka arrived to consult with Rodney about power fluctuations from a device they were studying. They were still arguing over the best course of action when John finished eating, so he excused himself and left them to their work.

On his way back to his quarters, John made a quick detour past Rodney's lab. Peering inside, he saw no one else there so he snuck in and stopped before Rodney's computer. Opening the document Rodney had been typing earlier, John copied the text into an email and sent it to his own computer. When he arrived back at his quarters, John turned on his laptop and opened the email he'd just sent to himself. Copying the text to another email, he typed his name at the bottom and emailed it to Elizabeth's address.

"Mission report finished," John smiled to himself.

Rodney entered Elizabeth's office warily, unsure of why she'd called him over. She looked up at him, a scowl on her face.

"What is it?" Rodney asked, confused.

"Your mission report." She said, as if that would clear it up for him.

"I already sent it to you." Rodney replied, already turning to leave. "Check your email."

Her frown deepened. "Rodney, you can't just copy Colonel Sheppard's report."

Rodney stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Elizabeth. "What?!"

"He emailed me his mission report last night, Rodney. The report you sent me this morning was an exact copy of his." She explained disapprovingly.

Rodney spluttered for a moment before storming out of her office, muttering "I'm gonna kill him."

Rodney had searched all the places John was likely to be, but he hadn't found him anywhere. Annoyed, he gave up his search and returned to his quarters. When he entered his room, he saw something lying on his bed. A closer look revealed that it was a handful of chocolate bars and a note that read simply: _sorry._ Rodney scowled, grabbing one of the candies as he left his room. Arriving at his lab, he sat down before his laptop and began to write a new report.

That evening, long after Rodney had finished his second mission report and sent it to Elizabeth, he heard a knock on the door. He thought it open and watched John enter carrying a tray with two coffees and three plates. John set the tray down and Rodney saw that the plates held two slices off chocolate cake and a square of blue jello. John took a seat on a spare chair and grabbed a coffee and slice of cake, pushing the tray towards Rodney. Rodney snatched up the remaining deserts and greedily began eating. Grabbing the coffee mug gratefully – his other cup had gone cold hours ago – he turned back to his computer to finish his work. When he heard John standing to leave, he spoke without looking away from his computer screen.

"Chess later?" he asked. Rodney didn't have to look at Sheppard to know he was smiling.

"Sure." Sheppard agreed as he stopped in the doorway, "Hey, Rodney…"

"Yeah?"

"Next time could you make my mission report a little more interesting?"

Sheppard ducked into the hall just in time to narrowly miss the glob of blue jello that was flung his way.


End file.
